


"We are a happy family, I promise!"

by imighthatemyselfbutatleastimnotdepressed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, More characters to be added, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, add more as i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imighthatemyselfbutatleastimnotdepressed/pseuds/imighthatemyselfbutatleastimnotdepressed
Summary: “Tommy, I know you’re in here somewhere…” Wilbur's voice resounded through Pogtopia, a hint of mania that had developed only recently yet seemed so all consuming that it was hard to remember a time before it.“Theseus, it’s time to come out now.” Technoblade said, the same monotone in his voice that was always there.“Oh Tommy, my poor boy. You got yourself all riled up and now you’re hurt..” Phil said, looking down at Tommy sympathetically.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 379





	1. Divided, but coming together

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of something I saw forever ago. I'm new to writing so it probably won't be the best.

“Tommy, I know you’re in here somewhere…” Wilbur's voice resounded through Pogtopia, a hint of mania that had developed only recently yet seemed so all consuming that it was hard to remember a time before it.

Said boy was trembling quietly in the room he had made not too long ago, yet everyone thought had been cleared out. This is where he quickly sat in such a way where he would be able to get into the pistons that were there. It had been easy to dig a way out from behind them once he realized that everyone thought he was too scared to go back between them.

Claustrophobia be damned, there was no way in hell he was gonna let himself get involved in whatever crazy ass scheme his older brother had made. The potion the older was holding had been much too off in colour to be anything Tommy recognized. There wasn’t much that he couldn’t recognize since his drug dealing days. 

If Tommy was honest, it wasn’t Wilbur he was most scared of. If he truly wanted he could overpower Wilbur, even if it would be a struggle. The problem was that his dad was at the top of the ravine waiting for if Tommy ran out, and Techno was wandering around inside the ravine. More dangerous than Wilbur, and unfortunately for Tommy, much more quiet than Wilbur as well. 

There was a slight humming noise, far too close for Tommy to feel any comfort. There was a bang against the smooth stone that tommy had placed to make it seem like the room had truly been demolished. Tommy’s breath hitched, a hand coming up to his mouth to stifle his heavy breathing. 

Everything went silent, and then there was a laugh that Tommy had feared most of all. The one man who Tommy hoped wouldn’t find him had figured him out right away. 

“Theseus, it’s time to come out now.” Technoblade said, the same monotone in his voice that was always there. 

Tommy let out a small whimper, tears rolling down his face. Technoblade knew, and there was no way past the piglin hybrid. Sure enough, one of the pieces of smooth stone had been broken away, false light now shining onto Tommy though quickly covered by the piglin stepping in front of the little “window” of sorts that he had made. 

Techno smiled lightly, putting a hand out for Tommy to grab onto. Tommy felt hope fill his body. His big brother Technoblade was going to save him, get him away from Wilbur. Which means Phil would have been waiting up at the top to do the same, since Phil and Techno always worked together. 

“Big T, we gotta get outta here! Wilbur is- well he’s- crazy! The prick has gone mental, Techno, we gotta get outta here!” Tommy whisper-shouted, clutching onto Techno through the one block window. 

However, the moment he did, he had glanced to the side. Wilbur sat there on a diamond block previously placed by Tommy. Wilbur looked at Tommy, and a sweet smile gracing his face, yet the sweetness of the smile didn’t reach the man's eyes. 

Tommy looked up at Techno, fear and dread consuming him when he realized that Techno was not in fact there to help him get away from Wilbur. He was there to help Wilbur get to him. 

While Techno had strength on his side, Tommy was known to be able to slip out of situations. Meaning he didn’t have to struggle too much to slip his way out of Technoblades tight hug that had felt more akin to a prison than to a saving embrace. 

Techno let out a surprised grunt, making quick work of the other stone block that held him back. Though however fast he was, Tommy was faster. There was a series of shouts that he heard as he slipped between the pistons and dropped down the hole that was carved out behind it. 

He dropped down into a small pool, and quickly shoved on his armour, an axe he had stolen from Techno in his hands as he ran through the entire tunnel system he made. If he was correct, it would be able to spit him out somewhere in the snow biome. There was no reason for any of them to be there. Phil, who always enjoyed the hot summer’s with the wind in his wings. Techno, who was a nether hybrid, had always loved the blistering heat of lava pools and such. Wilbur, who could never have enough fire or blankets in the world, who always seemed to be shivering or complaining about cold even in the worst heat you could experience in the overworld. 

None of them had a reason to be there, only Tommy, who had loved the cold and would constantly sneak away with Tubbo to go play in the snow with Puffy watching over them. So Tommy thought nothing of running through the tunnels. He knew Technoblade and Philza couldn’t fit, and Wilbur wouldn’t go down either, the space too tight for him to feel comfortable.

Tommy had enough chests piled away down here to survive for a while, the problem was that now they knew where the tunnel was. Tommy only had an hour or so before the whole tunnel would be expanded wide enough for all of them to fit down there side by side with room to spare. So he ran, stopping and grabbing what he knew was needed from the chests before continuing to run. 

Tommy found himself reaching the end of the tunnel. He bursted out, happy tears gliding from his face, doubling over in exhaustion from the work of running for that long. As he hit the ground he heard a concerned noise come from someone. 

Tommy froze, the tears seeming to freeze onto his face. He looked up slowly with his heart pumping so hard he could hear the blood flowing and beating in his skull. A robe covered his body, though airy in the back from two holes having been cut in them. He was bundled and lifted quickly, carried to a house right next to the tunnel. His fathers long hair tickling his face. 

“Oh Tommy, my poor boy. You got yourself all riled up and now you’re hurt..” Phil said, looking down at Tommy sympathetically. Tommy hiccuped, full blown sobs quick to leave his mouth. 

Phil shushed the boy quickly, holding him close. Tommy clutched onto Phil, taking comfort in him despite knowing Phil wasn’t on his side. 

Sure enough as he’s brought into the house, he catches a quick glimpse of Techno and Wilbur at the table, laughing as if they had been telling amazing stories and jokes before Tommy arrived. 

Wilbur quickly got up, the same strange potion that sent Tommy into a panic in his hand. The sight of it quickly sent Tommy back into a frenzy, trying to scramble away from the man who originally brought him comfort. 

Phil held Tommy close, petting his hair in a comforting manner and treating him as if he was a child in the middle of a temper tantrum. Tommy babbled, too many words trying to leave his mouth at once for any of it to be considered real words. 

Wilbur took advantage of the situation, shoving the potion into Tommy’s mouth. The boy who was already struggling to breathe ended up gulping it down out of pure instinct. 

Tommy felt the effects almost instantly, sagging in his fathers arms. His breathing calmed instantly, exhaustion taking the forefront of his mind. Small tears left his eyes lazily, as if the energy had also been drained from them. 

Wilbur smiled, patting Tommy on the head and waving lightheartedly as their father carried Tommy away. The winged man quickly brought Tommy to a room. 

The room was nothing special, though Tommy didn’t really remember the very short trip there. Spacious and lit up. Posters and paintings hung up on the walls to make up for the detail of there being no windows. There was a metal door that had been how they got into the room. Tommy was placed on a red bed, tucked under the blankets the same way he used to be when he was sick as a young boy. 

Tommy felt his eyes slip closed, hearing the metal door to the cobblestone room closing softly. The human boy heard only one thing before his brain simply let go of all conscious reasonable thoughts. 

“Don’t worry, he’s safe now. There’s no getting out of that room.”


	2. We Can Be Happy Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy glared, a nasty snarl coming from his throat that he had picked up through years of hearing Technoblade make the same noise. “Back away, Blade. Or this axe will be the last fucking thing you feel.” Tommy threatened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like what i'm doing to try to make this more original??

Wilbur sat in the living room of the house, looking around. He would have complained about the cold if he didn’t know exactly why it had been chosen as their biome of hiding in the first place.

The tall man stood, stretching his back and looking down the hall to the room that housed his little brother. The one who was always so bright no matter what the world threw at him. Smiled and swore and screamed of his love for women. Threw temper tantrums in the form of taking his diamonds to the nether only to get stuck between two pistons barely 10 minutes later. 

Those stupid fucking pistons, the ones that hid the one spot his little brother was able to escape. Phil had found the tunnel a long while ago, however, which meant that they had already traced back to where it came from. Which made it pretty easy to decide their location, Tommy had practically spelled it out for him. 

“You know he’s gonna be pissed at you, right? Might throw another fit.” Was the words that Techno decided to say, effectively souring the mood of the house instantly. 

Phil stopped what he was doing, putting down the bowl where he had been mixing some kind of batter. Wilbur hoped it wasn’t cake; he didn’t want food poisoning again. “Techno, please try to look at this in a lighter view. We need to bring the family together!” Phil said with a light-hearted smile. 

When looking at him from this angle, and without knowing his habits, one would think the winged man truly was as happy as he let himself off to be. Then again, he had killed people with a kinder smile so that wasn’t really saying much. 

Techno stared at Phil, before sighing out a small “yes Phil” and going back to sharpening his sword. He still had no idea where his axe was, but he wasn’t too concerned. Probably stashed away in some chest in the house that Phil had fucked with and moved around. 

Wilbur nodded, a word still not leaving his mouth. He looked better, having showered properly and changed into proper clothes. The yellow sweater and baggy sweatpants didn’t do him the same justice that the trenchcoat did though, if you wanted his opinion. 

Phil went back to cooking, humming a tune -one Wilbur had made over 10 years ago, which made the mentally unstable individual question just how much Phil was stuck in the past- walking around the kitchen and grabbing ingredients as he went along. Definitely a cake, definitely not something Wilbur was gonna fuck with. 

Technoblade stood up, a huff leaving him as he yawned; leaving his tusks at full display for a moment, though the moment was enough to remind Wilbur how thankful he is that Technoblade is his brother, not his enemy. 

The piglin walked down the hall to the room that was labelled Tommy’s. They would make it look nicer at a different time, for now all they had been concerned about was adding a room in general. He looked over to Wilbur as a silent warning to pay attention to noises. Techno then entered the room, making sure to lock it behind himself. 

There was Tommy, laying there sound asleep. He still had his armour on though, a simple iron set. Techno moved to take it off so it wouldn’t have to keep digging into the youngests skin. 

The chestplate and leggings came off with relative ease, slipping off quickly. The boots took a bit of tugging though; Techno was nervous that it would wake Tommy up. He was pleasantly surprised when Tommy didn’t stir. However, now he had to figure out the helmet. 

Techno sighed, moving to pick Tommy’s head up to take the helmet off. However, before he could get too close he was met with a blade on his neck. The blade of his axe he couldn’t find to be exact. 

Tommy glared, a nasty snarl coming from his throat that he had picked up through years of hearing Technoblade make the same noise. “Back away, Blade. Or this axe will be the last fucking thing you feel.” Tommy threatened quickly, forcing himself to stay angry instead of terrified. 

The axe was heavily enchanted, diamond instead of netherite but still exceptional if you asked Tommy. Enough to knock Technoblade down with a single swing, possibly steal his oldest brother's final canon life. Those two being injured would be enough to distract Phil.

“Theseus,” Techno said calmly, cutting off Tommy’s spinning thoughts of how to incapacitate his family for a moment. “I suggest you give me that axe. You don’t want to fight me, and I don’t want to hurt you.” Techno held a single hand out expectantly, as if he would be listened to by default. 

Tommy seethed in anger, emotions bubbling up inside of him as if ready to kill the man in front of him. “Hey bitch boy, you wanna know what I suggest?” Tommy said, anger barely contained when Techno tilted his head as if he asked what his favourite colour was. “I suggest, you let me out of this room, out of this stupid fucking house, and you take me back to L’manburg.” 

Techno laughed, as if Tommy had told one of his old overly exaggerated stories when he was 10, and not just indirectly threatened the piglin. 

Speaking of the piglin, he wasn’t really sure what to do next. He knew that no matter what he did the younger would throw a tantrum. He didn’t want Phil to be the one to come in and deal with that, for his and Theseus’ sake. However, he needed to get the axe back and fast. He didn’t exactly need to have that hanging over his head, with the amount the eldest brother would already yell at him for allowing Theseus to have a dangerous toy. 

He could grab it out of Tommy’s hands, that would be rather easy, but that would create a ruckus that would bring Phil running in. Phil hadn’t been as nice as Techno and Wilbur had planned to be, seeing as he had enough obsidian to triple layer this room if he felt like Tommy so much as spoke too far out of line. Techno would have to resort to something else, the question truly was “what” to do here. 

The voices were screaming different things at him all at once, it was difficult to tell if they were trying to help, or if they were all just screaming useless taunts. Either way, Techno needed a plan. 

With a grunt, Techno slammed into Tommy, wrestling him to the floor. He grabbed the axe and quickly placed it in his inventory, and then grabbed onto Tommy to subdue him. 

Tommy let out a loud shout, pain from hitting the carpeted cobblestone and anger from being brought down that fast mixing into one wrangled cry. 

There was a commotion in the living room, before steps were heard approaching. There was a moment of silence where even Techno sat frozen. He hoped wings weren’t the next thing he saw, because it would take some explaining to get Phil to calm down about either sons being hurt. 

Lucky for Techno and Tommy, it was a beanie and curly hair that they saw enter the room. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur started “I understand you are a bit frustrated right now, but it's best you calm down if you don’t want dad to come back here.” 

Tommy stilled slightly. Phil was always strict when they were younger, making him angry always meant being grounded to your room for sometimes days at a time. That or taking his communicator away. The worst Tommy can say has happened was the time Tommy had been not only grounded to his room for a week and had his communicator taken, but also had everything else he was able to do taken from the room. 

As much as Tommy hated to admit it, the only way he could get out was if he wasn’t isolated. Who knew the newest lengths Philza would go to, all to keep the teen inside the room. 

Tommy stopped, putting his hands up in surrender as best he could while being held down on the floor. Wilbur sighed and Techno huffed, both of them back away from Tommy and calming down. 

Wilbur started, “Tommy, I know this isn’t….conventional! But it’s something to bring us together! It wasn’t safe out there Toms.” Tommy flinched lightly at the endearing nickname, forcing him to think of happier times when he was younger. 

Techno continued, “We can keep you safe in here, Theseus. We can be a family again, like old times. Whenever I was Techie, he was Wilby.” Techno said, some emotion bleeding through as he thought of the happiness of their young life. 

Tommy bit his tongue, to keep from saying something he would regret. Not that it mattered, he was cut off whether he planned to say something or not. 

Phil had entered the room. 

Phil was smiling, though looking around to see if there was anything too off about the situation. “I made a cake,” he said happily “it’s in the oven right now. I’ll make sure to get you a slice when it’s done.” 

Tommy cringed, thoughts of food poisoning entering his mind quickly. Philza was an amazing cook, could make do with what he had almost anywhere! Baking however… not exactly the winged man's strong suit. 

Phil however, gave him no time to speak, walking out of the room swiftly and holding the door to let Techno and Wilbur out as well. He looked in one last time, before smiling and starting to close the door. 

“It should be done in 20 minutes.” 

The door locked with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my proudest but- its something!


	3. Alone In A House Full of People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil sighed, grabbing the plate off the table where he left it. “Well, I don’t exactly make food for strangers who live in my house.”
> 
> Tommy sighed. He had a feeling he was gonna be alone for a long time if he didn’t figure out how to make them think they had their stupid fucking family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Phil and Tommy in this one, sorry- I'm still trying my best to figure this stuff out

Tommy gritted his teeth, 20 minutes seeming to take as slow as they possibly fucking could. Then again, Phil never was good at remembering Tommy if he wasn’t in the winged man's sight. Even then it was a 50/50 on if attention was being paid to the boy. 

If anything, you could likely blame Phil’s lack of attention on the youngest to why the boy seemed to demand so much attention now. Wanting to get the attention of everyone in the room so that no one could forget him. 

It made him enemies more often than it did friends. He can’t say that he minds having enemies, if it means someone will always remember him. He would always have someone looking for him. 

Someone looking for him would be nice right about now, when his small sniffles that he wouldn’t normally let out seemed to escape him faster than he could hold them back. He wanted to leave, wanted to go back to L’manburg. Sure he’d be shot and killed, but at least he’d see Tubbo once more. 

Tubbo, his best friend. The loving psychopath with multiple personalities and the only one who seemed to be able to keep up with Tommy’s energy at all times. They just clicked right, it was always fun being around each other. When they had Sam and Puffy there to watch over them in the snow while Phil was too busy adventuring with Techno and Wilbur was too busy leading a country. 

Then Sam got hired. Wasn’t allowed to say who he was hired by, or even what he was hired to build. Just that he had to build something that was going to “help” people. Said it would take a long time before it was done, but that with enough time and effort it would be done. 

Tubbo became Vice President, everyone seemed to pick Tubbo over Tommy though. Even his own brother, back when the man was still a sane leader. Tommy couldn’t help the small hiccups that left his body shaking when he thought of older, better times. 

The door creaked open quietly, Tommy too lost in his own thoughts to hear it open. He was however, quickly startled into awareness when he felt arms wrap around him, and wings begin to encase him. 

“My poor boy,” Philza started, petting Tommy’s back comfortingly “You must be so stressed out right now. It’s ok Toms, you don’t have to go back to that war. You can be a kid now.” Phil said lightly, as if comforting Tommy back when he was younger and sick. At least, what Tommy had imagined that might have felt like if it had happened. 

The teenager couldn’t stop the tears that seemed to escape him, or the sobs that left his body rattling. The room was too cold yet too warm, too wide yet too small. Tommy wanted out. 

The distressed kid began to attempt to wiggle away, tears blurring his vision and mental anguish weakening his body. No matter how he tried, he was left with his dad sitting there comforting him as if he were a child who couldn’t settle for a nap. 

“C’mon old man, Big P, Mr. Minecraft, Philza my man! Let me out, this-” Tommy hiccups, knowing his joking wasn’t going to get him anywhere, “This isn’t funny, I don’t like this, big man.”

Philza just sighed, a light-hearted “You can call me Dad,” muttered before Phil stood up, his wings stretching lightly before folding gracefully. A piece of cake sat on a white plate on a bedside table that Tommy hadn’t noticed before. 

Tommy looked up at Phil. His father. The man who found him when he was just 3 years old. Hatred filled his body quickly. He bit his lip, no point making the situation worse for himself. 

“I want actual food.” Tommy decided to say, staring at the cake that looked good but would very likely poison him. He really didn’t want to touch it. However, when he asked the question Philza simply looked at him. Expectantly, though Tommy couldn’t tell you what he expected. 

They sat there staring at each other for a moment, before Phil sighed. “Manners, son.” Is how the winged man decided to help his son out. With those words however, Tommy seemed to snap. 

“Manners?! Oh I bet you would love to see some manners from me you massive bitch,” Tommy was yelling, and yet Phil stared passively, as if unbothered “You fuckers take me from my home! Take me from my friend! Spout bullshit about how you want your stupid fucking family back, YOU left Phil! You left with Technoblade.” Tommy stopped momentarily, huffing and standing up in an attempt to intimidate Phil even slightly. 

Tommy calmed his breathing down and then looked at Phil, and with all the seething rage he could manage, “You are not my Dad, and the assholes out there are not my brothers.” Tommy finished off his rant swiftly. Surely it wasn’t enough for the boy to feel accomplished in any way, but it was enough to stave off his anger momentarily. 

Phil sighed, grabbing the plate off the table where he left it. “Well, I don’t exactly make food for strangers who live in my house.” And with that he walked out. Leaving Tommy alone to think about his choices. 

After about 2 hours, he was starting to not like his choices. 

It was cold in the room, Philza must have grabbed his robe on the way out and the blankets on the bed surely weren't enough. Shivers wracked Tommy’s body, and yet no matter how much he yelled for someone to come back there, no one responded. 

He had heard footsteps, he knew everyone was awake. Going based off his internal clock it was probably around the afternoon. He would have to convince Wilbur to put an actual clock in the room soon, if he could get any of them in the room. He didn’t want to say when he knew they were waiting for. Didn’t want to give in to that, let them win. He knew though, that he wouldn’t get any type of reaction from them if he didn’t let himself lose this battle. 

And so, with a miserable sniffle, he sucked up his pride. “Dad, i’m cold. Can you please bring me more blankets?” Tommy yelled out, as miserably as he could. 

There were quick footsteps, a stop where he heard a door being opened and things being shuffled, and then the door opened. In walked Phil, a happy smile on his face and a blanket that would have solved his problems of being cold in his hands. 

The blanket was quickly wrapped around Tommy, “There you go son, you should’ve just told me you were cold. Do you want something to eat as well?” 

Tommy nodded, a mumbled “Yes Dad” was all it took to have Phil rushing to get him something to eat. It was fucked, the lengths that these motherfuckers would go to just get their happy fucking family back. Tommy didn’t need that, Tommy was a man now. Tommy had found his family in other people already. 

Phil came in and set the food down, saying something that Tommy couldn’t bother to listen to and then leaving quickly. 

Tommy sighed. He had a feeling he was gonna be alone for a long time if he didn’t figure out how to make them think they had their stupid fucking family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments of any spelling errors, tags I should add, and suggestions! Have a good day!


	4. I Need to Know The Perfect Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want a clock.” Simple enough, easy to say. Not rude and impolite, satisfying enough. Tommy could live with that sentence having been his first; though he had planned to phrase it a bit differently if he was honest. 
> 
> He should have expected Wilbur’s response to be “Why?” and yet he didn’t have an answer for it. He was gonna have to go in blind on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy Centric this time! Next chapter we can see more of Technoblade.

Wilbur was the next to come in. However, for Tommy this felt like more of a loss. Though normally it would be Wilbur he had trust in to be sane, he felt like his options lied more with Technoblade. Surprisingly, the piglin was the only one who seemed to have even an ounce of remorse for the situation. 

Wilbur was actively for it, most likely the one who planted the idea in everyone's head. He was good at that, it’s why he had led a nation after all. 

Watching the insane man pace back and forth had started to make Tommy’s head hurt though, and so when he layed down he was almost able to block the sound of his rambling out. Soon enough, the room went silent. Wilbur had noticed he wasn’t paying attention. 

The psychopath sighed lightly, looking at his younger brother and then sitting down next to the boy. He began to rub his hand up and down his brothers back in comforting circles. 

It would be like that when they were younger. Whenever Tommy would work himself up so much that the crash in energy left him miserable. Or when the boy would get sick and cry to one of the older men to cuddle with him. The next day would always be filled with shouts of how it had never happened, and how being 6 years old meant he was too much of a big man to do that type of stuff. 

He was cute back then, but then he got thrusted into war after war after war. Fought for independence, lost a canon life. The boy was traumatized beyond belief, always ready to fight a war even when there was none there. It pulled Wilbur’s heart strings so hard he was afraid they might snap. 

So now Wilbur planned to protect his younger brother. He would find a way to keep the younger out of the conflict of the nation. Besides, when the nation goes up in flames it’ll be well worth keeping Tommy away. 

The problem now was Dream. Whose side was that man on?

Dream never seemed to get along entirely too well with Tommy. Not unless Tommy was on his side of things. But other than the disks he didn’t seem entirely too hostile towards the teenager either. 

Dream would be the first to notice that Tommy is gone, seeing as Dream was in Pogtopia near everyday for ‘business deals’. He would notice that a certain teenager was not there pestering them about what they were doing. 

Tubbo would notice second, once he came down to give them the update on Schlatt. The boy would be easy to divert away. If push came to shove they could find a way to get him off their tail. 

The main problem they faced was the green man's unpredictable nature. There was just as big a chance that Dream would help that as there was a chance that Dream would directly go against them. The masked man was on no one's side but his own. 

In the midst of Wilburs thoughts, and rubbing Tommy’s back he had failed to notice his younger brother attempting to get his attention. Only brought out of his daze when Tommy said “You fucking arse… snap out it bitch boy!” 

Wilbur sighed, looking down at his brother that had reached a hand back to slap Wilburs. “What is it Tom’s, I was thinking.”

“Did you come in here to annoy the shit out of me and then think? Or did you actually plan on saying something like a regular, not batshit crazy, man.” Tommy snapped back, biting his tongue to prevent anything that would be too far from slipping out. 

“I’m sorry bubs,” Tommy cringed at the childish nickname, “I should’ve been paying more attention to you. What’s up?” 

Tommy chewed his tongue lightly, worry overtaking his features briefly. How would he go about asking the psychopath (Tommy had to remind himself that this psychopath was indeed his brother) for a fucking clock? How would he explain away why he even needed one? 

This was a dangerous playing field, no room for error in there. It was hard to not have an error if he didn’t even know the rules of the game being played. His best bet was to act nice. 

“I want a clock.” Simple enough, easy to say. Not rude and impolite, satisfying enough. Tommy could live with that sentence having been his first; though he had planned to phrase it a bit differently if he was honest. 

He should have expected Wilbur’s response to be “Why?” and yet he didn’t have an answer for it. He was gonna have to go in blind on this one. 

“Please Wilby,” Tommy was off to a good start going off of the happiness and pure joy that filled Wilburs face, “I just wanna know so I'm not asleep while everyone else is awake. Gotta keep my sleep schedule correct, right?” The teenager hoped that would be enough to get this psychopath to get him the fucking clock. 

Wilbur smiled, nodding at Tommy happily. “Of course I can get you a clock Toms, there should be stuff here for me to make one for you real quick. I can bring it to you soon. Probably by tomorrow, since Dream is starting to get angry at me for not showing up three days in a row.” Wilbur had started rambling again. 

3 days...had it already been that long? Tommy didn’t realize that time was flying by that fast in this stupid room. That would explain a lot to why he felt as if he hadn’t moved enough. Asking to leave the room this early on would be stupid though, dangerous even. He couldn’t risk it. 

So instead he smiled at his brother. “Thanks, bitch boy!” Is what he said, trying to keep his usual attitude. He was lucky he swore so often, or else the times where he called them names with a smile would have been easier to realize were insults. 

Wilbur smiled, getting up and walking away. “I’ll get started on your clock right away Toms. I’m sure Techno will give up some gold if it’s for this.” With that he walked out of the room.

This should give Tommy enough time to figure out how to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment for any spelling errors, suggestions, or tags I should add! Hope everyone likes it so far!


	5. There is Only One Universal Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you stupid? Do you want to be stuck in this room forever?” Techno growled out
> 
> “I want to leave this room, Blade.” Ah, the condescending remarks Tommy could make when angered.
> 
> And so Tommy did the only thing he knew to do. He had been taught in this family full of anarchists pretty early on about the one universal language that everyone understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade lets his thoughts be known! But how sane is he really? He still went along with the plan, so I wouldn't give him much credit on mental stability.

Tommy was getting antsy. Wilbur had been gone for awhile, and he couldn’t exactly tell time. He looked around the room he was in. The only thing that stood out to him was a bookshelf. He quickly stood, going over and opening one of the books. 

Blank. 

The next one. 

Blank. 

Blank blank blank. 

Tommy had pulled out half the books on the shelf at this point. All of them strewn across the floor. Tommy wanted to cry, really truly he did. Yet the tears couldn't reach his eyes. He wasn’t dehydrated, the stupid dicks outside the room had made sure he was properly fed and given water constantly. He just couldn’t cry. It had only been 3 or 4 days and he already felt defeated. 

The door opened behind him and without a thought Tommy made to bolt across. He turned, not even looking at who might have entered the room. He was barely out the door before he was grabbed and wrangled back in. 

“Are you stupid? Do you want to be stuck in this room forever?” Techno growled out, allowing himself to be identified, and quickly closing the door to keep both of them in. Technoblade sighed, pulling his long hair back into a ponytail before glaring at his younger brother. 

Tommy sat on the floor dazed, unable to process much of anything. One minute he was outside the room, the next he was back to sitting in the pile of books that had been made only 5 minutes ago. By the teenager nonetheless. 

The Blade sighed lightly. This was gonna be difficult. He had to keep the boy in the room, but he didn’t want his brother to completely crumble. And from the looks of it, he was crumbling fast. Techno clutched the modified communicator in his pocket. He didn’t want to reward bad actions, but it might help soothe Tommy. 

Not now, Techno decided. Later, whenever Phil would approve. As long as he managed to hide this from his dad long enough to get it to Tommy. Phil had gone as far as getting Technoblade to start calling him dad again. Techno didn’t have the best view on the man’s sanity right now. Chances are their dad would have all of them stuck in rooms like this if he felt it was needed. 

So with a heavy heart, he sighed. “I won’t tell Phil about this. So just….don’t do it again.” Techno grunted, sitting against the door to keep himself as far from Theseus’ personal space as he could. The boy looked like he was starting to come back to life, and that wasn’t a hit he wanted to have to explain to Philza. Tommy had a heavy punch for such a scrawny kid. 

“I want to leave this room, Blade.” Ah, the condescending remarks Tommy could make when angered. “You think I don’t know what you’re gonna do whenever Wilbur gets L’manburg back?” Tommy was near screaming now. Why did the boy have to be cursed with the set of lungs he had? It was gonna get them all in trouble. 

“Theseus.” Tommy stopped almost instantly. He hated that name, always had. Was forced to listen while Technoblade told the story of Theseus while he was a child, taunting Tommy claiming that it would be his future. It turned out true so far, but how true would it end? 

Techno had Tommy’s attention now, good. While he didn’t like how the family had gone about it, he was happy to have the family together again. He would give anything to have them all be happy again, even if it meant killing other nether creatures so he could unleash a few withers. 

“Your room is a mess, Phil won’t like it.” 

“Philza Minecraft can kiss my fucking arse.”

“Don’t say that about your father.”

“He ISN’T MY FUCKING-”

Techno quickly moved to cover Tommy’s mouth, listening for footsteps. 2 minutes passed before Techno felt it was safe. He hoped he was safe now, since Phil hadn’t moved from where he had been drinking tea in front of the fireplace, groaning on and on about when his poor boy Wilbur would be home. 

Phil seemed to complain a lot about all of them except his precious middle child leaving the nest. For awhile seemed to hate Wilbur for taking his youngest from home sooner rather than later. Phil didn’t enjoy staying home for too long, but he enjoyed having his kids home all the time. Never expected them to leave. Techno wondered why he hadn’t ever left. 

The winged man got over his hatred for his oldest quickly though, especially when Wilbur approached him with the idea in mind of them all living at home as a happy family again. Though he would never admit it, even the piglin hybrid had been excited with the idea of it. 

Now though, he had to make sure Tommy didn’t mess up the chances of this being peaceful. “Clean your room Tommy, or Dad might get upset.” Techno said firmly. He had to keep them all at a safe amount of peace. Especially with how much Phil and Wilburs sanity seems to slip each day. 

Tommy stared at Techno in shock. Which was more confusing, the fact that Techno said Tommy instead of Theseus, or the fact that he called Phil ‘Dad’? Tommy stood up, looking at the piglin hybrid. What was his next move?

Techno was clearly more sane the rest, but that didn’t exactly equal ‘willing to help Tommy’ did it? This was a problem, a big one in fact. Tommy truly had no one to help him, and no communicator to alert people of the situation. This really is a bad spot to be in, isn’t it? 

And so Tommy did the only thing he knew to do. He had been taught in this family full of anarchists pretty early on about the one universal language that everyone understood. 

Violence. 

With a huff and growl that was picked up from Technoblade, a glare picked up from Wilbur, and a tense stance picked up from Phil, Tommy did maybe the stupidest thing he could have done so far. 

He spit on Technoblade. 

Technoblade punched him. 

Phil ran into the room. 

Tommy can’t say he felt too ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave comments for any suggestions, remarks, typos, or tags to be added! Hope you are all enjoying it so far!


	6. A Crack In The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All my children have left the nest, getting hurt constantly! Not anymore, I'm not letting you guys get hurt while at home. It’s going to be safe. One way or another.” Phil rambled
> 
> Yeah, keeping Tommy in one of these rooms was a good idea, since the racoon would probably run off everywhere. But Technoblade stuck in one of these? Never, not if he could help it.
> 
> So he supposed it was time to start thinking. Freedom didn’t come to a man who never fought for it, and change waited for no man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna get more into Wilburs perspective next chapter. I'm trying to focus on Tommy and what directly impacts him though. Right now Phil seems to be the biggest threat to Tommy.

Sitting there for an hour while Phil lectured both his youngest and his middle child was not something that either of them expected. Techno sat quietly with a patched up bloody nose that Tommy had managed to give him. Tommy was sporting a busted lip and swollen eye. They could admit it was a tie match. 

Both of them were quick to lie to Phil about what happened. A bit of rough-housing gone a bit too serious. Childish enough for their father to lecture them with a warm look in his eyes. That was all the piglin hybrid could ask for. Their family was becoming whole again, and Technoblade couldn’t be happier about it. 

Tommy felt the opposite. The warmth in Phil’s actions made him want to vomit. He wanted to speak up and argue near every other sentence that came out of the old man's dirty mouth. Wanted to scream, and shout, and attack Phil as well. But he kept silent. Not a word escaped him as he sat there, waiting for a moment to find a way to escape the situation. 

Techno bit his tongue to hold back his own arguments. “You boys need to stop rough-housing so much! You are gonna end up hurt, both of you!” Phil was getting loud. 

“All my children have left the nest, getting hurt constantly! Not anymore, I'm not letting you guys get hurt while at home. It’s going to be safe. One way or another.” Phil rambled for a while after that. 30 minutes passed before he finally calmed down. He looked like he was contemplating something, staring at Techno. Tommy couldn’t figure it for the life of him. 

“Dad…” Techno began, causing Tommy to widen his eyes. When had Phil ever required his favourite, his most prized child Technoblade, call him dad? “I know you are upset, but I don’t plan to leave home any time soon. I know this upset you, but me and Theseus are very sorry for rough-housing so much. We won’t do it again. You know, the voices and stuff, just got me riled up and-” Technoblade was rambling. He was nervous. Yeah, keeping Tommy in one of these rooms was a good idea, since the racoon would probably run off everywhere. But Technoblade stuck in one of these? Never, not if he could help it.

He knew however, that he couldn’t change Phil’s mind if it was made up. He hoped it wasn’t made up, or Techno would be in a whole lot of trouble here. 

Phil just smiled though. “Boys will be boys, I used to rough house with the other kids when I was your age too.” The piglin felt relief wash over him. Tommy felt dread. Technoblade wasn’t here to help him. Technoblade was there only to help himself. The piglin was impressionable. Influenced easily by Phil. Tommy truly had no one in this family on his side. This was bad, incredibly bad. 

Tommy was so caught up in his own head, fear taking a forefront and barely concealed to keep from panicking in front of Phil and Technoblade. He didn’t want Phil to comfort him again. He was starting to depend on the man for emotional support. He didn’t even notice that his dad was talking. (When did he become Dad in Tommy’s head? Why was it so easy to warm up to him?)   
“Tommy, I understand you are upset at being lectured, but it’s not polite to ignore your father. Don’t be a brat.” Phil said firmly, his wings fluttering in anger. He didn’t enjoy being ignored in his own house. 

Tommy tensed, air catching in his throat. “Sorry big man” Phil’s eyes narrowed “Didn’t mean to upset you Pops! Just got caught in my head.” The teenager said with a forced smile, hoping his words were convincing. 

From the way Philza calmed down and his wings folded again, Tommy could say he did a good job. Phil leaned down to hug his youngest son, patting his back and then smiling at the boy. 

Tommy felt ashamed of how instinctual it was for him to return the hug, and smile back. Making Phil happy meant Tommy would get more chances to leave, that's all. That’s what he told himself. Anything to keep his mind from shattering quickly. 

Technoblade felt himself smile too. He was happy with this, this was the type of family he wanted. This was enough to keep the voices content, the ones who weren’t screaming at him about how wrong this is at least.

“How’s about we go on a walk tomorrow kiddo? All of us! Wilbur had stuff to do, but he said he’d get you that clock you asked for soon. Gotta keep you on a good schedule, don’t we? Probably get you some exercise?” Phil listed off, as if these small things that everyone should be allowed to do were big rewards.

And Tommy supposed they were big rewards in the situation he was in. So he nodded along happily, as if he was a kid and Phil just offered to take him on a whole hour long flight to make up for the fact that he missed the boy's birthday. Tommy didn’t like to think about how often those hour long flights replaced important days. 

Phil was content, happy that Tommy was finally listening to him about something. It would be fun. He would have to keep an eye on the boy, make sure he didn’t run away. They could catch him quickly, the problem was if anyone would be around to witness that. 

Tommy liked to think he wasn’t stupid. He knew they expected him to run, the question was if he really would. He can’t go through the tunnel again, it would lead him straight to Wilbur. He couldn’t directly run off since Technoblade and Philza could go faster than him and be stronger than him when paired together. If he even did leave tomorrow, he would need a plan. 

So he supposed it was time to start thinking. Freedom didn’t come to a man who never fought for it, and change waited for no man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions, recommendations, tags i should add, and anything else in the comments! I look foward to seeing you all in the next chapter!


	7. Normal. Please Let This Be Normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur was not, in fact, there by morning like it had been implied. Tommy was a bit angry if he was honest.
> 
> It was easy to forget that this situation was far from cheerful when the man seemed to give off such happy feelings constantly. 
> 
> He could bring himself to pretend this was normal for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to peek more into how this has begun to affect Tommy's mind, since we've payed attention to everyone else a lot. Sorry for not bringing Wilbur like I promised, I promise I will next chapter!

Wilbur was not, in fact, there by morning like it had been implied. Tommy was a bit angry if he was honest. He wanted his fucking clock, and he wasn’t getting it. It was moments like these when he realized that the room was void of any windows. 

Even if it bothered him that there were no windows, there was no way he could beg to get one the same day he planned to go outside. He had been let out into the living room, but that was it. He was always around someone if he wasn’t in the room, and even then it was a large chance that one of them would walk in to pester him. They called it bonding. Tommy supposed it made them feel closer. (It wasn’t supposed to though, he knew that much.)

Another problem was that if he wanted to be out in the living room, that’s where he had to stay. The iron door to his room didn’t open without one of the others getting it. They would place the button, open the door for him, take the button back out, and watch the door close behind them. It was a simple mechanic. Simple enough that Tommy knew he wouldn’t be able to get past it easily. 

Even if he had managed to get past it, who was to say he would really be managing an amazing feat? He would be found out instantly, and he didn’t know the layout of the house or the biome. He was stuck. He put it in his mental checklist to get tools to put into his inventory. They didn’t know if he had anything in there. All he did have in there was a potion of strength, some potatoes, and an enderchest. He was mainly concerned about keeping that chest. 

So there he sat, it was mid-afternoon and they still hadn’t gone outside. He was in the living room, so that he could look out the windows and at least pretend in his own brain that this family was somewhat normal. He doesn’t know why he wanted it to be normal so badly, he shouldn’t want this family at all. 

There was a rustling sound, Phil yawning as he stood and set down his tea. “Well kiddos, Wilbur isn’t gonna be here tonight either it seems. Let's go on that walk while we still have enough sunlight.” He said cheerfully.

It was easy to forget that this situation was far from cheerful when the man seemed to give off such happy feelings constantly. 

Tommy stood up, and walked to the door. Then he stood there and waited for the others to catch up with him. A headstart would be good for escape, if an escape would even work. 

“Hurry up, I wanna go outside, bitch boys.” Tommy said, all his usual rowdiness in his tone to keep from trouble. He would have to calm down on it though, Phil was starting to get suspicious if the raised eyebrow was any indication. 

The teenager then opened the door, cold air blasting him harshly. An intense shiver wracked his body before someone else was pushing the door shut. 

Technoblade closed the door softly, not wanting to harm the door frame with accidental roughness. He looked at his younger brother who was still shivering and sighed. 

With an affectionate shake of his head, he grabbed the coat that was made for the human teen and handed to the shivering mess. Tommy took it with a bit more gratitude then he should have. Sue him, he was cold. 

Phil showed little concern. It was shocking, how in situations like that Phil would sit there unbothered. Then again, Technoblade had taken care of swiftly, so perhaps he just had faith in the piglin to be able to put in the effort to keep Tommy safe. 

Tommy forced himself to forget that Phil never cared about if the boy was hurt. As long as Tommy didn’t show distress, Phil felt he had little reason to care. He wanted to support the boy emotionally, physical damage was entirely his fault. He had been taught to fight after all. 

(Phil wasn’t the one who really taught him that, but Tommy didn’t feel a need to mention the creeper hybrid and duck hybrid who had actually taught him.)

So, with a coat now on and bundled up properly, they went outside. Tommy quickly took to running around. He seemed like he felt better instantly, it made the father happy. 

Tommy had to check his boundaries. How far could he get before one of them would call him back? How long could he ignore that call until they would look for him? How much attention was truly being paid to him?

Any other time he would have been confident in his ability to cause a scene momentarily and then leave swiftly when no one was paying him any mind. These were different circumstances however, and the level of care he received would also be different. 

A part of him was happy. He was being treated like a child, finally. Like he was the child of the family to them, not a boy who got too rowdy so they let him off to do what he wished. 

Like building a nation just to have it stolen from him.

Like having to listen to his brother and father bash him and Wilbur for their achievements and prosperity. 

Having to listen as Technoblade and Phil talk about destroying L’manburg once Wilbur gets it back if the psychopath doesn’t agree to do away with all government. 

So many of his friends are going to lose their homes, and for what? Why bother with this silly war when honestly, it didn’t help any of them. Schlatt made it clear, join his cabinet and they could come back to the nation. 

Wilbur said no, and that meant by default that Tommy said no as well. (That’s what it was supposed to mean, right?) 

Tommy was shocked though, when Schlatt acknowledged Wilbur’s refusal and then addressed the teen for his answer. As if Tommy were capable of his own choices and thoughts. Schlatt wasn’t evil by any real means, rough around the edges at best. 

But nights talking to Tubbo made it clear that he was properly helping the nation. Made deals with Dream, made peace with King Eret. (Tommy called Eret the Queen sometimes though, because he remembered Eret enjoyed that often. He knew he was supposed to hate the ruler, but she hadn’t been inherently cruel to Tommy after the betrayal. As if trying to redeem themself, in a weird way.) 

As much as Tommy didn’t want to admit, Schlatt was a good leader. Only spoke rough with Niki after the normally soft girl had thrown insult after insult at him and even then never raised a weapon or any physical harm to her. Simply told her that if she missed Wilbur so much that she was free to leave whenever she wished. 

In the teenagers thoughts, he hadn’t realized that he had plopped himself down onto the ground to begin messing around with the snow. He had made a mound that encased his upper legs now, and the chill was starting to seep through his winter pants. He stood up to brush off his legs. 

Had he been listening to his dad (Not dad. He lost that. It’s Philza now) and his brother (what was Technoblade really? A brother? Tommy couldn’t figure that one out right now), he would have noticed the snowball hurtling at his head. 

The snowball landed with a thud, and Tommy turned, seeing Phil and Techno with an entire pile of them. Well, looked like he wouldn’t be winning this battle. 

He could bring himself to pretend this was normal for now. Anything to distract him from the sinking feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions, spelling mistakes, tags, or anything else in the comments please! Thank you for the support everyone! and thank you to the person who commented on me using pops for phil, it was funny!


	8. Breaking Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As is with all good things, they come to an end. 
> 
> Tommy felt sadness seep into his bones at the thought of Sam.
> 
> Funny, how Wilbur managed to shatter illusions that fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy a bit more of a look into Wilbur and Tommy interacting! Sorry about not uploading yesterday, I got overwhelmed with other things.

As is with all good things, they come to an end. Tommy wasn’t ready to go back inside, he really wasn’t. But...he didn’t have much of a choice at the moment. (He reminded himself that he shouldn’t even be here.)

When they had the snowball fight, it almost felt like they were an actual family. Like they all wanted to be around each other. If they had gone about it this way Tommy likely would have come willingly. Because it wasn’t willing, was it? This was...kidnapping. 

But then Wilbur came back while they were having their snow fight. He was angry, and he smelled like gunpowder. Not something the teenager in the group really enjoyed the smell of it. At least not on someone who clearly isn’t supposed to smell like that. It would be different if it were the creeper hybrid. It was a bit difficult to not smell like gunpowder if you’re part creeper. 

Tommy felt sadness seep into his bones at the thought of Sam. He missed the older man who he had come to see as more a brother or parental figure than a friend. He would never admit it to anyone, but he missed Eret even. He missed having his freedom. 

Wilbur smiled at him, ruffling the teenager's hair. Tommy didn’t react, he didn’t think he could. At least the other two hadn’t actively drugged him. At least the others didn’t hurt him in the process. At least at least at least at least…

Nothing. 

There was no excuse for them, was there? 

Funny, how Wilbur managed to shatter illusions that fast. He supposed it’s why the man had been a leader when he was sane. He was able to see through illusions and break them swiftly. It helped when leading a nation, not when Tommy was barely holding onto sanity as is. 

Wilbur noticed the lack of reaction. A flash of emotion crossed his face. Tommy didn’t care about any of those emotions. None of them were regret. 

“Well,” Phil cut the moment as if it were a physical feeling. As if he was cutting down a person with a sword. Because that's all the anarchist was good at. Cutting people down, words, emotions, or with weapons. Either way they would crumble quick when Phil was the one attacking them. 

Tommy clenched his jaw. He didn’t hear what Phil said. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts and really that was going to become dangerous one day. Especially when the older men had begun walking, and Technoblade was staring at him waiting for him to move with them.

The threat was easy enough to see without words.

Tommy began walking. 

They walk back into the house quietly, Tommy taking off the big coat that had felt comforting and now only felt like a new shackle. (Teen wondered when he began seeing this situation as something that chained him down instead of something that he needed to escape from before it shackled him.)

He sat down in front of the fireplace, hoping they wouldn’t rush him into his room. He wondered if he would be able to get out of the room tonight, he had behaved properly today. (Stop it stop it stop it, you shouldn’t have to behave, none of this should be happening.)

Tommy silenced his thoughts quickly. They were starting to hurt him. They started to sound too much like something other people would say to him. 

Wilbur sat down next to his younger brother, pulling the boy close. Tommy didn’t flinch away. He didn’t have to flinch away from the psychopath, he always knew what to expect from the man. 

The ex-leader stared down at his brother briefly, before looking at the fire. He was content like this, content being shoulder to shoulder with Tommy. The boy was starting to fill out properly under Phil and Technoblades care.

Wilbur knew he didn’t have the resources to properly support a growing teen and himself in Pogtopia. It would be a feat supporting himself well enough to fill out properly again. As long as his younger brother was safe though, he didn’t mind the malnourishment. 

Phil brought them food. Tommy wondered when the older man himself ate. Wilbur was just happy to get any food in his system. 

Tommy thought of making an old person joke. Something about how old parents can eat an apple and be full for the day. He kept his mouth shut though. No need to make this man think they were too close, that would be dangerous. The fury this family would unleash would be like the nether on the overworld. 

Wilbur sat there in silence mostly, eating the food slowly. It looked like Phil was trying to make a healthy meal or something. Wilbur didn’t really pay attention to healthy foods while in exile. He knew he could go other places, but not when all of them were traitors.

Traitors who would hurt Tommy. They had done it before afterall. The first life Tommy lost was due to a traitor. The psychopath didn’t like to think about how him drugging Tommy could be seen as hurting him.

Because he didn’t hurt his younger brother! He really hadn’t! He only did what he had to in order to protect the boy. Wilbur didn’t want to lose his family. No, he refuses to lose his family. Ever. 

The mentally unstable man knew one thing though. While he himself was a force to be reckoned with, Phil had an upper-hand and glint in his eyes that screamed for a violence much worse then Wilbur could ever invoke. Wilbur didn’t want to hurt people, not if he could help it. Just wanted to get his nation back.

He couldn’t say he believes that his father wants the same thing. 

Tommy finished his meal off quickly. He didn’t take long to eat, especially when he realized that waiting to eat meant staying stuck in his room until he did eat. Funny how less then a week had passed and Tommy already felt like he had lost.

The two boys both stared at the fire. Wilbur is still eating and Tommy is enjoying the peace. 

But Tommy knew. Realized it when he saw the iron door again, felt it when Wilbur finally came back after being gone for multiple days after promising to be back in one day. 

This wasn’t normal, it wasn’t peaceful.

It never could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any suggestions, tags I should add, or anything else in the comments! Have a good day!


	9. A Mind Breaking Swiftly Is a Mind Already Half Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, Tommy didn’t exactly think his first escape attempt would go this badly. 
> 
> Tommy let out a choked sob that Phil soothed away quickly
> 
> “I love you, Tommy.”
> 
> Obsidian replaced where the iron door had originally sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not posting for so long! school got so crazy and chaotic! hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

To be fair, Tommy didn’t exactly think his first escape attempt would go this badly. 

But it had gone to shit incredibly fast actually. He had just barely made it out of his room and he was already back in it. From what he heard from Techno and Wilbur talking just outside the room; Philza plans to reinforce the walls with obsidian. 

Tommy wished he could say that he had a fighting chance, but the second he felt the splash potion of weakness hit his back he knew he was done for. He had hit the ground pretty quickly after that; he made a mental note to stop forgetting that his brother literally ran a drug van and made the strongest potions in the entire smp. 

It had been simple really, he had just collected sticks and stray wood while he was outside. Enough to make a simple wooden pickaxe. It was all that he needed to be able to break through the cobblestone enough to be able to get out. 

He had placed the cobblestone back as best he could. He stood there for a moment before quietly walking away, waiting until he was out of ear shot to move himself to a run. 

The snow crunched under his feet, and running into the dark of night with mobs all around had never been so life affirming before. In fact, he used to avoid the night with its deadly mobs. Now he felt like seeing a zombie slugging around within the tree’s was something that meant that he was alive. 

He was free. He finally had the freedom he had been longing for. He had waited until the dead of night to break away, knowing the older people would be asleep. 

Or, at least...he thought he knew the older men would be sleeping. Then he heard something woosh over him. His fear told him it was a phantom, forcing him to look up to assess how many might be there.

He felt his blood freeze in his veins when instead of locking eyes with the green haunting chill of a phantoms pupil-less eyes, he met the blue eyes of his father, who looked absolutely enraged. Tommy didn’t think he could feel any colder than he did running through the winter in a fucking snow biome, with spring clothes on. No shoes either, but those went numb fast. 

He didn’t need to look behind him to know that Technoblade was chasing as well, given the silence. Wilbur was likely at home waiting for if he ended up turning himself around. They had a full fledged plan. 

Tommy didn’t plan to sneak out when he did, he really didn’t. His pickaxe broke while trying to mine his way back in. He couldn’t explain being outside, and the front door was locked. He had no choice but to dash for it. 

He should have expected to get caught, and yet somehow it surprised him. He had been scooped up into his fathers arms quickly, the weakness potion hitting his back from Technoblade only a few seconds beforehand.

He had all but slumped into his dad's arms, feeling them flying. It was too fast, if you asked the teen, but he wasn’t too worried. It’d been a long time since he had been up in the air with his winged dad. He gripped the man lightly when he felt them going down softly. 

Tommy wished he could say the soft landing and gentle treatment meant that any of Phils anger had subsided. However, that simply isn't true. Phil would never harm his kids though; anger couldn’t even force him to do that. 

Only a minute later Technoblade entered the house, and Wilbur had walked out of the just escaped room. A look at the window let him know that the chase had been swift. The weakness potion numbed his brain too much for the human boy to care much about his failed attempt at the moment. 

Which led to him sitting in his room, waiting to find out what was going to happen. Part of him wished that he was released, told he was too much to handle. The other part wished they would just kill him. 

There was, however, one small sick voice in the bottom of his heart. It whispered that he hoped they would ask him why he left. Ask why he ran away, try harder to love him properly. But that wasn’t going to happen. Even that small terror of a voice knew that. 

So Tommy didn’t know what to expect when Phil walked into the room. All the rage from before still in his eyes, but his face neutral. Stern at best, perhaps. Tommy didn’t get a chance to analyze it long before Phil was rubbing a hand over his own face with a sigh. 

“Well” the man began, his wings puffing up slightly, “You really did a bad thing tonight son. You should know that running away just because you don’t get what you want isn’t ok.”

What? What was this old crow talking about? (Tommy felt the part of him that hated his family cheer in glee. Phil hated being compared to a crow, said they were ugly and unsightly.) 

“Technoblade and WIlbur told me all about that clock you said you wanted, your brother admitted he was supposed to get it to you days ago.” The teens happiness drained when he realized he was being treated like a young child again. “You can’t throw a temper tantrum every time something goes wrong for you, it gets you in bad situations.” Like this wasn’t a bad situation. 

Phil pulled the boy into a hug. It was warm and tight and all the things a hug should be. Tommy felt like the small child they treated him as when he quickly returned the hug and had reduced himself to small sniffles. Babbling words of apology while his dad rubbed his back and told him that he wasn’t mad anymore. 

Phil comforted the sobbing teenager happily. Glad his son relied on him enough to cry to him. “We are gonna have to be more strict about you going outside and leaving your room for a bit, since this definitely earns you being grounded…” Tommy let out a choked sob that Phil soothed away quickly. “But since you know you were bad and said you were sorry genuinely this time, it won’t be as long of a grounding.” 

Tommy had to remind himself that he shouldn’t be thankful for not being extra isolated. He shouldn’t be isolated at all. At the moment he didn’t care. He just wanted his dad to not be so upset and disappointed in him. 

Phil waited until the sobbing went down, and the boy had cried himself into a sleep. He then got to work securing the room even further than it already was. He was just glad that his son understood why he was doing this. 

He finished quickly, barely two hours passing. He walked over to his youngest. His human son, the most fragile one honestly. He pressed a kiss to the boy's hair, and smiled softly. 

“I love you, Tommy.”

Obsidian replaced where the iron door had originally sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I shouldn't have to say this, but this is purely platonic. All the way around, completely. The only thing I would be comfortable writing ANY romance about is maybe some cute and wholesome skephalo, and that wouldn't fit into this story at all. There is going to be no romance at all, except mentioned in passing. I wanted to clear that now before anyone tried to comment on Phil kissing the top of Tommy's head. Some people really are just weird wrongins and I don't accept that here. Other than that,
> 
> Leave any suggestions, tags I should add, characters you want to see come up, or anything else in the comments! The comments give me so much more motivation than you guys realize, I promise! I love reading every single one!


	10. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t have a door. He had obsidian.
> 
> He didn’t make it out. He had gotten caught, and now he was stuck here.
> 
> He was happy with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Tommy woke up with a start, shaking in a cold sweat. He felt the sheet under him damp, and yet he felt freezing. He looked around his room. It looked normal with his first glance. It took him 5 seconds of staring at the door to realize though…

He didn’t have a door. He had obsidian. 

He didn’t make it out. He had gotten caught, and now he was stuck here. His family stuck him in here with no remorse, they didn’t care that he was scared. He didn’t want to be here anymore. The teen felt pure panic rise in his throat in the form of vomit. 

He didn’t make it to the bathroom connected to his room. He had spilled his dinner from last night (he assumed it was the next day. Everything looked dark) onto the floor. 

He had expected to have to sit there and bear through it, expected to have to call and scream and realize no one would hear him due to the room now being lined with obsidian. 

That was disproved when his father ran into the room. It was always his father it seemed. Why did this man have so much control over his life? Why did Techno and Wilbur not do anything about it? The Blade was nervous and looked up to their father too much, and Wilbur was too gone in his own head. 

Speaking of Wilbur, he hadn’t seen the man since he ran out the house, and even then it had been a blur. 

His dad was talking, cleaning too. How did he know Tommy threw up? The human boy looked around for any indicators of a camera or listening device. He didn’t see anything, but that didn’t really mean much for truly giving him any indicators. 

His dad had left the room now, obsidian back in place. That would be difficult to deal with, it seems they had an actual redstone powered situation with the door now. That would be difficult to get around, but he’d find a way.

Did he want to find a way? They were much kinder to him when he just acted like the Tommy they wanted. They gave him food, and comforted him. The teen hadn’t been loved like that in a long time. Not since he moved away with Wilbur in the first place, all those years ago. 

Speaking of the devil (Tommy didn’t want to think of how much he truly did think of this man as the devil), in walked Wilbur. His psychopath brother smiled at Tommy. 

“Toms! Oh god I thought you were hurt!” Wilbur ran to give his little brother a strong hug. The teens' faces scrunched up. 

The man smelled like gunpowder.

Tommy hugged back lightly. Instinct was what drove him. He didn’t know if it was an instinct to survive, or if he just wanted his family. This hug was familiar. This was a Wilby hug, one from his youth. The type he was given before they ran away from home with a small note left to Philza telling the man where they headed off to. 

The Dream SMP. The place where Tommy had planned to escape all of his problems. Where he planned to escape everything that happened at home. Perhaps he had tried too hard to cut himself from his family when he had gone as far as announcing that him and Wilbur weren’t truly brothers just so people wouldn’t continue to go to the older man every time they needed Tommy to do something.

Perhaps that had aided Wilbur in his descent into madness. Tommy didn’t mean to, the teen was only just now realizing how much of the situation he was in was his fault. 

“So, how did you enjoy your first full week back with the family?” Wilbur asked lightly, sitting next to his younger brother. “Though you did get grounded pretty fast, you were always a trouble maker though!” Wilbur said all of this like it was the most normal thing he could ask.

Tommy sighed lightly. “I haven’t had the best time. I wish everyone else, Wilby.” The teen said pitifully, too tired to try acting rebellious. He wanted to get upset, wanted to scream and shout and start hitting the man. 

But he didn’t. He just sat there and answered the way he knew he was supposed to. 

Wilbur’s smile seemed to not know which direction to go in. Up because he got called Wilby? Or down because his brother is sad. “Maybe…” Wilbur started, not sure where he was gonna go with this statement. 

“Maybe I can convince Phil to let you see Dream. Or maybe Jack Manifold.” 

Tommy lit up happily, rushing his older brother into a hug. Finally, someone who was here to help him, someone who wanted him to be happy. (He didn’t. He brought you here, remember?)

The teen cried into his brother’s shoulder, laying on the ground cuddling with the psychopath. The ex-leader laughed lightly, petting Tommy’s hair and rubbed soothing backs on the boys back. 

Wilbur picked the boy and placed the two onto the bed, pulling the boy close. He felt as if they were back to being kids again, when a little 8 year old Tommy would run into the room and cuddle with a 16 year old Wilbur after a nightmare. 

The teen began to fall asleep. Maybe he was right, he really did need a clock. It was only mid afternoon, and the boy was falling asleep as if it were midnight. He would get the clock, it would be in here by tomorrow. 

Tommy fell asleep with happy thoughts. One of his family being kind to him. All of them living as one big happy family. The teen running around running a nation with his older brother Wilbur. Dream bothering them childishly but never truly meaning any of his threats. Him and Tubbo and Ranboo all running around. He had only just met Ranboo after all. 

He couldn’t spend time with his new friend, but it's fine! Because now he would be allowed to spend time with Dream and Jack Manifold! He was content with just that, he decided. 

He was happy with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any suggestions, encouragement, tags I should add, or anything else in the comments! Hope everyone is having a good day!


	11. Somethings not right here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy expected many emotions to flow through him. Maybe terror, fear, sorrow, even anger. But to his own surprise, all he felt was relief.
> 
> Tommy was happy, joy overfilled inside of him. (He could use the communicator to get into contact with others, he just needed to figure out the override password.)
> 
> Maybe it was time to pay the “Antarctic Empire” a first time visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters being introduced! sorry wilbur still isn't very prominent, he's kinda busy trying to blow up a nation-

When Technoblade entered his room, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew the piglin was still angry at him for running away. Likely because last Tommy heard, Techno was the one who got chewed out for not checking for tools. He still had some other stuff in his inventory too, things he couldn’t bring himself to give. 

Except his older brother just smiled at him. Told him it was morning now and that he had brought food. It threw the boy off a bit, he was about to go to sleep thinking it was night time. He decided to not tell the anarchist about his lapse in time judgement though. 

They spoke for a few minutes, happily. Technoblade was obviously still on edge, thinking Tommy was gonna bolt or try to attack him any minute. The teen just smiled and continued. 

For once, the boy's mind wasn’t in a scramble of emotions. He had finally learned to love his family, finally learned to stop fighting back against everything. (Why did he feel it was so important to keep the stone sword he had managed to craft secretly in his inventory then?)

Then Technoblade stood up. He looked at his younger brother. He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to be the one to hurt Tommy at all. But he had to. It was to keep the boy safe from himself. So with a strong resolve, Techno took out a netherite sword and pointed it at Tommy. 

Tommy expected many emotions to flow through him. Maybe terror, fear, sorrow, even anger. But to his own surprise, all he felt was relief. Finally he would just be free. If he lost a canon life he would go back to the world spawn. He would be able to run around properly. He would finally be able to get out, god did he want to get out. 

“I need to clear your inventory, I’m going to have to force you to respawn.” Technoblade said with a blunt tone, before raising his sword. 

At the word respawn the teen was quick to start pleading. He didn’t want to respawn, he didn’t didn’t want his brother to do that, it felt wrong. It made him scared. (If he did die he wanted to spawn somewhere other than in this stupid room.)

Technoblade swung his sword down quickly, silencing the hysterical teen and allowing all his items to drop to the ground. 

Stone sword, stack of golden apples, netherite helmet, iron chestplate, diamond boots, and finally a netherite axe. The boy had clearly stolen a few things, kept things from when he first got picked up in his hidden inventory as well. Technoblade grabbed everything quickly. As soon as he had picked up the netherite axe, the boy who had such a weapon respawned right onto the bed. 

The boy was crying. A silenced, muffled crying. No sobs, just small sniffles here and there. Techno wasn’t good with those types of emotions. He knew their father could hear, so he also knew that Phil didn’t plan to come help. He trusted the piglin to care for this. So with a heavy sigh he sat down next to Theseus. Rubbed the sniffling teens back lightly and mumbled words about how cool he was, and that he had done good. All of which didn’t seem to calm the boy. Techno bit his lip, his tusks slightly scratching his skin. 

He looked at Tommy and put a finger over his mouth, signalling for him to quiet down. He pulled out the communicator from his cape and handed it to his brother. It was modified a bit, wouldn’t send any messages to anyone except him and Wilbur. The anarchist still isn’t sure how he managed to get the mentally deranged exiled president to accept letting Tommy have it, but it was probably because Wilbur believed it would help Tommy cheer up and be nicer to him. 

Tommy stared at the device in shock, not sure what to say. Techno sent a message to the boy quickly, telling him who he was able to contact. It didn’t make sense, how would it be useful if that's all it can do. Tommy stared at his brother in confusion. 

The piglin grabbed it, and typed in something quickly. Out popped a little screen visible only to Techno and Tommy. It was pac man. The piglin had modified little arcade games into the communicator. 

Tommy was happy, joy overfilled inside of him. (He could use the communicator to get into contact with others, he just needed to figure out the override password.)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo wouldn’t consider himself a nervous person. Half the time he was in his own little world, only Tommy there with him. Then his best friend disappeared. It didn’t take long for him to crack and tell Quackity and Jschlatt everything that had happened, tears filling his eyes. 

Jschlatt seemed concerned to say the least. A child had suddenly gone missing, Phil was nowhere to be seen, his small house left unoccupied. Technoblade had come through a few times, claiming to have done away with his insane older brother. 

But it didn’t make sense. Why would all of them suddenly stop spending as much time trying to get inside the borders at the same time that Tommy went missing? The enderman boy even seemed to notice something wrong, and that kid's memory was worse than Jschlatt’s alcohol addiction that Quackity was helping him get over. 

Even Eret had voiced concerns, worried for the gone missing boy. Something had clearly happened and Jschlatt needed to find a way to fix this. He doesn’t know how many times he saw Tubbo sneaking the blonde onto Manburg’s land, listening to their jukebox that really was terribly hidden, and running around in the brown haired boys bee farm. 

The goatman wasn’t against Tommy in any way. Had tried multiple times to get Tommy to join his cabinet as well. He knew that Wilbur had...seen better days mentally. The president just needed an excuse to get the boy to come over without everyone thinking he’d gone too soft. 

So as he sat there comforting the youngest boy in his faction, he found himself remembering something that both Technoblade and Philza had previously mentioned. 

Maybe it was time to pay the “Antarctic Empire” a first time visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how i want this story to end, but I feel like it might be coming to a close at around chapter 20-25... but knowing me i'll just keep going! please leave any suggestions, typos, tags i should add, and other stuff in the comments! thank you to everyone who has been following along!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it! Comment any tags you want me to add, and how you might want to have it progress!


End file.
